What Was Left
by jiskistasta
Summary: Rie was not dead. Rie was far from dead. And now 'she' wants to make things right. Rated T for language and possible slash.
1. Chapter 1

/SYSTEM REBOOT/

Good god, my head hurts. Something is wrong. I can't see. Why can't I see?

/ACCESS MANUAL CONTROLS/

Hmm … let's see here. Motion … okay. I feel funny … different. Not … normal. I can see now. I was supposed to do something … what was I supposed to do?

/ACCESS MEMORY/

Oh. Well. I kind of feel like a bitch now. I wonder what I am supposed to do now. I was using the old body, and I never even knew about this one. Wait a minute … what's this?

/ACCESS FILES: RESTRICTED/

Come on. Why can't I access my own memory? Whose dumb idea was it to keep me from accessing it?

/PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD/

Well, that's not helpful at all. Maybe if I give it every possible combination of letters and numbers … Aha! Got it!

/SURVEILLANCE MEMORY/

Oh. Dear god that is not good. I know this isn't a good excuse – nothing can excuse this – but I was scared. I didn't know right from wrong. I didn't understand then. I have to make things right. I have to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

--

7

What in hell is that? Who is that out there? He – she – _it_ looks like nothing I've ever seen. It looks a bit like a person, a human girl, but I can't be sure. I hope it doesn't come here. I really don't need to deal with someone else. Besides, it will disrupt the equality in our group.

Okay, sorry for the rant. But I REALLY like having an equal number of males and females. Well, we aren't really male and female; it's just the way we choose to act. But either way … I really don't want another person here. Aw, crap, here it is.

I went downstairs, cautiously. I didn't even know there was anyone else OUT there. Maybe there was some part of the world that was untouched by the war, some faraway land way out there.

Oh. No. This person is barely taller than me. Well, it's about a head taller than me. It seems to be female, or at least take on a female appearance, judging by the shape. I grabbed my knife-sword-thing (I found a new one, new and improved~!) just in case it—_she_—tried to attack me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked at me, and the expression on her face looked like a small child who had knocked over her mother's favorite plate—and broke it. It broke my heart—er, well, whatever I have.

"My sister," she said, "you have no idea how I feel right now. I didn't know. I didn't understand what I was doing." Her red, robotic eyes would've been filled with tears if she really were human. "I am truly sorry."

And then I understood. She was … some part of the evil that had survived. "Get _away_ from me!" I screamed at her, shoving the knife toward her, hoping it would scare her.

She shook her head. "My god, you really don't understand," she murmured. "If you don't want me here, will you at least help me with something that will keep me far from here?"

I considered it. If this evil bitch was in some other area than here … but it would require me helping her. It was worth it to get rid of her. "I'll do it," I said, though I still didn't trust her.

The robot girl smiled at me. "Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much this means to me. My name is Rie, by the way."

What a weirdo.

--

3

I was in the library, like I usually spent my days. But now there was something going on outside. What was it?

I stood up. My brother hadn't noticed anything unusual. Ah, well. Boys are like that. I went over to the window and peeked out, trying to see what was going on. I could hear 7 shouting, and someone else's voice I didn't recognize.

There was another person outside with my older sister. She was a little bigger, and little more well made than us. _Oh,_ I thought, _how interesting. I have to show this to 4._ I was about to get up and get him, when the new girl started to cry. Well, not _really_ cry, but … I could feel the emotion hanging there like a bad curtain.

After a little while, I worked up the courage to go out there and see her for myself. I could barely see from the window that was so many feet above the ground. I kept hidden, in the shadows, so I could see her, but she couldn't see me.

Her body was very interestingly made. Instead of the simple cloth form that my family and I had, she actually had a shape. She seemed to be of a similar design to the other things that we'd faced before, but I was confident that this girl wouldn't hurt us.

Her body was made of several different pieces of gray metal, all different shades. And she actually had _hair_. Lucky girl. I want hair. Her body was jointed by the metal in all the places a human's body had joints, and it seemed her fingers could come off. And then there was the matter of the collar she wore. It was very similar to the 'eye' of the evil one. Perhaps this was some reincarnation of her …? I'd always thought that the evil one took on a female persona, despite the … well, evilness.

--

Rie

/ACTIVATE RECORDING/

I don't trust them, even though I want to apologize. I want _proof_ that 7 will help me find Father.

"So, do you _swear_ on your _life_ that you will help me?" I asked the cloth-and-wood girl standing next to me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said, waving a hand. "But, I must ask, what exactly do you want me to do?"

/RECORDING OFF/

I took a deep breath. "I … I want you to help me find Father again. I miss him. I haven't seen him since …" I trailed off, unable to finish. I was so scared then, I didn't want to leave Father. I … I wanted so many things. But this was what I wanted most of all.

"Um, what?" 7 said, quite noticeably confused. "Who is your father?"

"Don't you remember him?" I asked. "The clearest memories I have—other than the ones regarding you and your family, for which I am terribly sorry—are of Father. Please, help me find him."

7 looked at me, still confused. She must've left before knowing Father well. I just shook my head. I wanted him back so badly. "Well, if you don't know what I'm talking about, is there someone who might?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really have no idea what you're talking about, but I can let you talk to the others, see what they know. But please, do you swear you won't hurt my family any more than you already have?"

I nodded. "Of course I won't. I came here to apologize, after all," I told the other girl, and she considered what I was saying for a moment.

Finally, she gave me a short nod. "All right, I trust you I guess," she said, and took me into the building.

**A/N:**

**Okay, this is kinda long … please r/r. I don't want that meaningless stuff like "omg dis is liek sooo awesome lol!" or "duuude u rite shit. go get a life looser." If you like it, say what you like. If you think I could do better, please, tell me, and be specific! This goes for all my stories too.**

**--Katrine**


End file.
